N (Pokémon)
|-|Black/White= |-|Black 2/White 2= Summary N''' is a character in Black, White, Black 2, and White 2. He was the puppet leader of Team Plasma in Pokémon Black and White and aspired to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. His full name is '''Natural Harmonia Gropius (ナチュラル・ハルモニア・グロピウス Natural Harmonia Gropius). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | Low 7-B | Likely 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: N. Full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: 18 (Black/White) | 20 (Black 2/White 2) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Attack Nerfing Purrloin | Air Manipulation, Defense and Attack Nerfing Pidove, Martial Arts, Enhanced Aim for Critical Hit, Defense Nerfing Timburr, Sleep Inducement, Water Manipulation, Attack Nerfing, Sound Manipulation Tympole | Darkness Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Sandile, Confusion Inducement, The Ability to Break Reflective Barriers, Darkness Manipulation Scraggy, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation Darumaka, Flight, Telekinesis, Speed Increase Air Manipulation, Can force a trainer to switch his/her Pokémon Sigilyph | Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Defense Increase Boldore, Metal Manipulation, Energy Projection, Defense Increase Ferroseed, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Joltik, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Klink | Rock Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Carracosta, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Vanilluxe, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Flight Archeops, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation Zoroark, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Defense Nerfing Klinklang | Same, plus Absorption and Cradily, Plant Manipulation and Abomasnow, Empathic Manipulation and Glaceon, Statistics Amplification at the cost of the Defense Cloyster, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Shadow Manipulation Froslass and etc. (His team varies on the Season) | Flight, Negation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Reshiram, Flight, Negation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Zekrom Attack Potency: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ (Battled Hilbert shortly after he got his initial starter) | Small City level (Comparable Cilan, Chili and Cress) | Likely City level+ (Battled Hilbert right before he entered Nimbasa City Gym and fought Elesa) | At least City level+ (Comparable Clay, who in turn is stronger than Elesa) | At least Island level (Considerably stronger than Drayden, Iris and the Elite 4. Defeated Alder and fought with Hilbert) | At least Island level, likely higher (Battled Nate after he defeated the Elite Four and Iris) | At least Planet level+, likely Solar System level (Reshiram is said to have world destroying power and Zekrom it's its equal) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Close to Elesa's team) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Elesa) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 | Class 50 | Likely at least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class G (Clashed with Late-Game Hilbert, who clashed with Marshal's well-trained Conkeldurr) | At least Class G | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small City Class | Likely City Class+ | At least City Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | At least Planet Class+, likely Solar System Class Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ (Took hits from Hilbert's initial starter) | Small City level (Took hits from Hilbert's Team) | Likely City level+ (Comparable to Hilbert's Team before his battle with Elesa) | At least City level+ (Comparable to Clay) | At least Island level (Considerably more durable than Drayden, Iris and the Elite 4) | At least Island level, likely higher (Comparable to Late-Game Nate) | At least Planet level+, likely Solar System level (Reshiram and Zekrom can take hits from each other) Stamina: High | Very high for his team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of meters with a stat reduction move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types and with weather control. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of understanding and talking to the Pokémon. Matched Hilbert several times across his journey, even after he defeated the Elite Four once) Weaknesses: Normal human weakness. | Varies depending in the Pokémon. | Ground, Rock and Dragon type attacks for Reshiram. Ground, Ice, Dragon and Fairy for Zekrom. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of his Pokémon and all moves they can use. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (First Battle) | Pokémon Team (Second Battle) | Pokémon Team (Third Battle) | Pokémon Team (Fourth Battle) | Pokémon Team (Fifth Battle) | Pokémon Teams (Seasons Battles) | With Reshiram or Zekrom 　Pokémon Team　 　Black and White　 480px-643Reshiram.png|Reshiram, The Vast White Pokémon. 480px-644Zekrom.png|Zekrom, The Deep Dark Pokémon. 480px-565Carracosta.png|Carracosta, The Prototurtle Pokémon. 480px-567Archeops.png|Archeops, The First Bird Pokémon. 480px-571Zoroark.png|Zoroark, The Illusion Fox Pokémon. 601Klinklang.png|Klinklang, The Gear Pokémon. 　Gallery　 sample_1c30394508ce6d0f18f8a99452548c99.jpg sample_cd06dbbbc78064af8ff1cf4e18ffeaf3.jpg da53a14f6940f3e529f9a10725b3daa9.png 　Others　 Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4